Starcraft Bloodlines characters 2
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: Go ahead and look at the characters. If you know the drill then go ahead and go in. If not check in story for details. You pick the characters.
1. Default Chapter

Ok people today is the day that I will unveil the characters for Starcraft Bloodlines 2.  After you see them you get four votes.  The four votes all have to be for different people.  Start voting right after you read them.  Sorry for mess ups, my word really sucks, bad. 

1.Name: Zoltran 

                   4.   Race: Prottoss

                      Gender: Male

                      Age: 546

                      Force: Fleet of the Executor (Existed in zerg mission ten Omega as Prottoss forces)

                      Type of Unit: Dark Templar, Also pilots a Carrier called "Gantrithor II"

                      Other: Chosen by Artanis as temporary Praetor before he left to attack Kerrigan on Char. After Zeratul

                      and Artanis don't return Zoltran organizes an expedition to find them. He can be headstrong and

                      slightly gullible at times but is also a skilled Warrior and Leader. He would stop at nothing to see the

                      former glory of the Prottoss race restored and Kerrigan killed. He like most Dark Templar have a hate

                      for the former Conclave and Aldaris. While on Shakuras he reconstructed the Gantrithor.  

2. Name:John Malone 

                      Race:Terran

                      Gender:Male

                      Age:25

                      Faction:Raynor's Raiders

                      Unit Position: Siege Tank

                      Bio:Like every young colonist, Malone wanted to see and experience more than he would in a

                      backwater station. So he used his only option and joined the Confederacy armed forces; he showed

                      tack, a steady nerve and a cool attitude in battle but was too rebellious to be high ranking officer

                      material.

                      Since the Confederacy preferred not to soil the name of their high-ranking officers, Malone was

                      designated to Siege Tank division where he became known for being an excellent Siege Tank

                      Operator, despite the fact he often operated under the influence of alcohol.

                      Over time Malone grew tired of the snooty and overbearing officers that he was under and soon began

                      to assist in the Sons of Korhal rebellion and joined Jim Raynor's squad. Malone remained with

                      Raynor's division and even assisted when Raynor and a fellow commander had the escape from the

                      backstabber Mengsk. Afterwards Malone decided that the best option was to remain with Raynor and

                      become one of his Raiders. 

3. Name: Dargon (Call sign: Dragon's Outcast) Race: Terran Gender:   

                      Male Age: 16Unit: Ghost Force: Raynor's Raiders, Former 

                      Mercenary Height: 6 feet Heritage: Asian Bio: At the age of 6, Dargon's home was 

                      destroyed by a nuclear missile due to the belief that Zerg had totally 

                      infested the area. Dargon received severe injuries, although he was at 

                      the perimeter of the blast when the nuke hit. The radiation he had 

                      absorbed gave him limited psionic powers but condemned him to a death at an 

                      early age. Having no family to turn to, Dargon operated in the shadows, 

                      stealing to survive. He earned a name for himself after successfully 

                      completing many difficult missions at the age of 10. By then, he had 

                      trained his skills to the maximum, able to perform just as well as any 

                      other Terran ghost. However, his potential became unlimited, due to the 

                      absence of a psionic dampener. At the age of 12, Dargon was hired for a 

                      year service for the Sons of Korhal. He escaped with Jim Raynor and !

                      has

                      stayed with Raynor's Raiders since. Equipment: Standard Ghost 

                      equipment and a Psionic sword (much like the blades of a Zealot; 

                      longer) Abilities: Cloak lockdown nuclear strike

4.

UED General Daniel Jacobs 

                      An older man (50s, 60s ?), Gen. Jacobs is of Canadian nationality back on Earth,

                      speaking plain English with little or no accent. Jacobs was the third in command of the

                      UED expeditionary fleet, under Admirals DuGalle and Stukov. Though not as familiar with

                      the two men as they were with each other, Jacobs was nonetheless a loyal soldier and

                      was an integral part of the UED campaign in the Koprulu Sector, serving as Captain of

                      the U.E.D.S. Aleksander. (He is the human player's character in the Terran BW

                      campaign.) Following the Admirals' defeats, DuGalle's suicide and the destruction of the

                      majority of the UED fleet, Jacobs rallied the few Terran survivors behind his flagship,

                      which he renamed the Earthbound, and set his sights for home. Tired of the war, Jacobs

                      has elected to return safely to Earth with any who will follow him. Unfortunately, with

                      his fleet's computers damaged, the coordinates for earth were lost. Though a pacifist at

                      heart, he is a tactical genius and a master of the art of war. He seeks an alliance with

                      the protoss, who he believes can help him reach Earth.

5.Race: Protoss  
  
Gender: Male

type: High templar

Age: 700 years old

Name: Hetlah

Part of a group named the Salaha tribe (who mastered the art of disguise by casting hallucinations on themselves). Imprisoned for multiple murders long ago. Recently freed by Samir Duran, along with other members of the tribe. Known for his good reflexes, his capability to endure pain (he is the only known high templar to have actually survived, shields down, a dragoon blast right in the heart, though he was scarred for life) and his courage.
    
    6.Name : Thomas Bridges
    
    Age  : 28
    
    Gende : Male
    
    Race  : Terran
    
    Unit : Marine
    
    background : Thomas Bridges joined the UED in the age of 24. Soon after 
    
    the
    
    joining , Zerg killed his family and he will do anything do repay their 
    
    death.
    
    Doesnt care about dying , as long as he can kill zergs. He especially 
    
    hates
    
    zerglings. And he is very good shooter and also cares for the men that 
    
    are
    
    fighting beside him. The officers think that he takes too much risks 
    
    and
    
    he doesnt play by the rules
    
    7.Name: Gonissa Tyller
    
    Gender: female
    
    Race: mostly human
    
    Unit: Mercenary of an independant group
    
    Specifics: Formerly of the Terran Dominion, the zerg had captured her 
    
    division, killing or infesting them.  Gonissa was part way through the 
    
    infestation when Dominion forces destroyed her chyrisallis.
    
    Her mind remained intact, but her body changed.  Her skin became a 
    
    pallid grey, her nails became claws, her eyes were dark, and bat-like wings 
    
    came from her back.  They are not big enough for her to fly very well.
    
    Abandoning the Dominion, she joined a small mercenary group, who don't 
    
    mind her ugliness so much.

8.Judicator Aldoras

Race: Protoss

Age: 675

Force: Conclave

Unit: High Templar, also Carrier.

Other: The late Aldaris' brother. Determined to revive the Conclave and destroy all the dark templar at any cost. Current leader of the Conclave. Now that his revenge on the Dark Templar is carried out when his forces grow more powerfull he intends to strike back at Aiur and Reclaim the lost homeworld of the Protoss. Believes that the revived Tassadar will assist him in his goals. 
    
    9.Protoss Zealot:
    
    Name: Nerevar
    
    Weapons: Twin shoulder mounted ion cannons
    
    plasma swords and missile packs
    
    History: Found by terrans, raised by Terrans, killed Terrans, renegade
    
    Special Attributes: Cloaking, double zealot speed, lockdown
    
    
    10.Protoss
    
    Age: 454
    
    Name: Kilarok
    
    Affilation: Renegade
    
    Armament: Twin shoulder mounted Ion Cannons, Twin elbow mounted 
    
    ballistic
    
    weapons. 
    
    Plasma swords
    
    Shield: 700
    
    Health: 500
    
    Immune to melee attacks
    
    Background: The protoss abandoned him in war, but he escaped and now 
    
    plots
    
    vengeance on the protoss empire. Will work with them, but only the 
    
    warriors.
    
    Veichle: Wraith/Corsair hybrid
    
    11.Name: Jack Thompson
    
    Type of unit: Marine
    
    Age :25
    
    Sex : Male
    
    Jack thompson is battle hardened veteran. He is skilled with gauss 
    
    rifle and 
    
    doesnt leave anyone behind. He is also a skilled leader , with solution 
    
    to 
    
    everything.

12.name:Felaz'nea

age:1 year old

race:Zerg

unit:mutalisk

group:Shis'sar Brood(the one Slizarus from number one was in)

gender:male      

               Felaz'nea is a low ranked mutalisk on Aiur.  He is discriminated because his skin color is light green instead of the normal orangeish color.  Little does anyone know that the color of his skin reveals an old prophecy.  He will be the one that will lead his people through the decisive battle for Aiur.

13.name:Arc_1_Terrapin

age:678

race:Protoss

unit:Gunner Zealot

group: he is the final of his faction

gender:male

               His name was Feznar, the mighty.  He was a regular zealot, well not so regular, he and a few others were the best and brightest of the zealots.  This training was so intense that they had to drain the zealots minds and put them into holding cells for three years.  Training was uploaded into the cells for these years.  When they were put back into their bodies they were so sound of mind that they could transfer their brainwaves into superheated plasma that was shot from a gun.  On his first mission, he is the only one left, left for dead by the Zerg, he leaves to explore what is left of the Southern hemispheres defenses.

14.Gary Coswell

age:38

race:Terran

unit:Goliath operator

group:NATO

gender:male      

               NATO is a highly secretive corporation, highly advanced for this age.  They have lived on their planet of Jexep for as long as they have been around.  This is due to a giant cloaking device under the surface.  Each NATO operative is trained for any situation.  Gary was sent to Korhal leading an army of other NATO operatives, their mission is to liberate Korhal.

15.name:Jexpara

age:6 years old

race:Zerg

unit:Queen

group: Kerrigans private brood

gender:female   

               She is highly old for her race.  She has given birth to thousands of broodlings.  Now she fears for her unborn children as she is being sent to Aiur to take it from the Protoss and renegade broods.
    
    16.Name: Granash
    
    Race: Zerg
    
    Gender: Male
    
    Age: 4 yrs
    
    Unit: Hydralisk
    
    Affiliation: Garm Brood
    
    History: A very old Zerg, Granash has survived countless battles and 
    
    slain many foes. When his cerebrate was killed he gained a long sought 
    
    for independence and took a number of other Zerg with him. Hiding on Char 
    
    for some time he was found by a cerebrate. One that had lost its brood. 
    
    In exchange for the loyalty of Granash's comrades the cerebrate, 
    
    Hamaer, agreed to recreate the Garm brood.

17.Chris Fox

age:34

gender:male

race:Terran

group:Terran Dominion

unit:cop

               Sometimes there are problems in a society, even in war.  Those scumbags are the scummiest.  Even though their government is at war, they still want to make more quarrels among themselves.  That's where I stop them.  They commit the crimes, it's just my job to make sure they don't do it again.  Sure some slip through the cracks but not many do.  And you bet under the hot desert sun that I'm the best damn cop on Korhal.

Send me your four votes by October eighteenth, then I will post the story!


	2. Sorry

6.Name : Thomas Bridges
    
    Age  : 28
    
    Gende : Male
    
    Race  : Terran
    
    Unit : Marine
    
    background : Thomas Bridges joined the UED in the age of 24. Soon after 
    
    the
    
    joining , Zerg killed his family and he will do anything do repay their 
    
    death.
    
    Doesnt care about dying , as long as he can kill zergs. He especially 
    
    hates
    
    zerglings. And he is very good shooter and also cares for the men that 
    
    7.Name: Gonissa Tyller
    
    Gender: female
    
    Race: mostly human
    
    Unit: Mercenary of an independant group
    
    Specifics: Formerly of the Terran Dominion, the zerg had captured her 
    
    division, killing or infesting them.  Gonissa was part way through the 
    
    infestation when Dominion forces destroyed her chyrisallis.
    
    Her mind remained intact, but her body changed.  Her skin became a 
    
    pallid grey, her nails became claws, her eyes were dark, and bat-like wings 
    
    came from her back.  They are not big enough for her to fly very well.
    
    Abandoning the Dominion, she joined a small mercenary group, who don't 
    
    mind her ugliness so much.
    
    9.Name: Jack Thompson
    
    Type of unit: Marine
    
    Age :25
    
    Sex : Male
    
    Jack thompson is battle hardened veteran. He is skilled with gauss 
    
    rifle and 
    
    doesnt leave anyone behind. He is also a skilled leader , with solution 
    
    to 
    
    everything.
    
    10.Protoss Zealot:
    
    Name: Nerevar
    
    Weapons: Twin shoulder mounted ion cannons
    
    plasma swords and missile packs
    
    History: Found by terrans, raised by Terrans, killed Terrans, renegade
    
    Special Attributes: Cloaking, double zealot speed, lockdown.
    
    11.Protoss
    
    Age: 454
    
    Name: Kilarok
    
    Affilation: Renegade
    
    Armament: Twin shoulder mounted Ion Cannons, Twin elbow mounted 
    
    ballistic
    
    weapons. 
    
    Plasma swords
    
    Shield: 700
    
    Health: 500
    
    Immune to melee attacks
    
    Background: The protoss abandoned him in war, but he escaped and now 
    
    plots
    
    vengeance on the protoss empire. Will work with them, but only the 
    
    warriors.
    
    Veichle: Wraith/Corsair hybrid.

               So again go ahead and vote.  I'll give you until November eighteenth to do so.  Please email me at wojolink@yahoo.com please try to stray from using the review board to keep me out of trouble.  Choose your favorite four.


End file.
